


Just What He Needed

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs comes home after a long day at work. Written for the Happy / Normal Lives Challenge on NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What He Needed

Gibbs pulled the Challenger up to the house and grinned as he grabbed his bag. It'd been a long day, and he was glad the case was over. They'd caught the dirtbag, and he was finished with the paperwork. Sometimes, he thought paperwork was intended to keep restless agents in line. They didn't need that today. 

He shut the door, locking the car, and strode briskly up to the house. “Honey, I'm home,” he called, listening for his lover's voice. 

“In the kitchen, Jet,” Tony replied. He and Gibbs had been together for several years now. After dancing around each other for a while, Tony came over for steaks and beer, and laid out his thoughts, fully expecting to be smacked in the head, smacked down, or sent away from the only place he considered home. Instead, the older man had stood, setting down his beer, and kissed him until neither man could think straight. It didn't take long for Tony to move in after that. 

“Whatcha makin'?” Gibbs asked, pulling his jacket off and laying it on the couch. He walked toward the kitchen, smelling the air. 

“After a day like today, I need...” Tony looked up as Gibbs entered the room. “Need Nana's sauce on a night like tonight, wouldn't you agree?” Both men could cook, but Tony enjoyed it, especially when things were rough. Jethro's fare usually included simple, hearty things like beans, steak, potatoes and the like. Tony leaned more toward Italian, Chinese or other different foods. It worked well, as did most everything in their relationship. 

“Sounds good to me.” Gibbs stepped back out of the room, shelving his bag and gun, then he reentered the room, moving behind Tony. 

Instinctively, Tony turned in Gibbs' embrace and pressed their lips together quickly. “You wanna grab me the oregano, Jethro?” 

Gibbs' reply was a grunt, and with that, the two men were silent as they finished cooking the meal. Spaghetti and marinara sauce with salad and chicken breasts were laid out on the table before either man spoke again. 

“So, I heard from the lawyer.” Gibbs looked up, a fork full of noodles halfway to his mouth. 

“Yeah?” Tony's eyebrows raised. “What did she have to say?” Both men had been waiting for the call. Sometimes, it took forever for things to go through. Just another reason Gibbs had Rule Thirteen. Tony looked at Gibbs, waiting for his response. 

“'Bout like we expected. One of Winslow's cousins wants to buy the store. I told her to go for it, as long as he keeps it the way it is for a few years. If he wants to change it up after that, more power to 'im.” 

“That must have been hard,” Tony commiserated. He took a bite of his salad. 

“Wasn't a walk in the park, no. But it's what Dad wanted.” They were quiet again, the food and exhaustion of the day catching up with them. 

After a few minutes, Tony spoke. “I think Ducky's getting curious.” 

Gibbs snorted. “Wouldn't surprise me. If he figures it out, don't lie.” 

“Yeah?” Tony was surprised by that. 

“Eh. It's been a while. I'm alright with him knowing.” Gibbs shrugged, finishing up his food. “You want a beer? Game's on.” 

“That'd work.” Tony finished up his own plate, gathered up the things from the table, and wiped it down. He'd come back into the kitchen at half-time to do the dishes. 

Gibbs grabbed the beers and moved into the living room. “You wanna turn this monstrosity on?” 

Tony laughed, always amused by Jethro's Luddite ways. “Yeah, Boss, I can turn on the television for you.” He sat down, grabbed a beer from his lover, and leaned against him. “Long day,” he commented, then fell silent, respecting their rule about no work at home. 

Gibbs grunted again, and slid his arm around Tony. Tony turned on the television, and they watched the football game in relative silence.

* * *

When the game had finished, the two men stood, completing their nightly ritual. Tony finished up cleaning in the kitchen while Gibbs tidied up in the living room. With a synchronicity borne of years together on and off the job, the two men stepped up the stairs to the bedroom.

They completed their evening oblations without much comment and settled down into bed together. Jethro pulled out a book, and Tony pulled out his laptop. “Jethro, if they did find out, would you want to...” He paused, obviously nervous about finishing the sentence. 

“Would I want to what, DiNozzo?” Gibbs turned, finger stuck between the pages. He looked over his reading glasses to see what Tony was looking at. It was a site that talked about Virginia's changing stance on gay marriages. He ran his free hand over his chin, and sighed. “Hell, DiNozzo, you movin' in was pretty much the same thing for me. I wouldn't care either way.” 

Tony apparently misunderstood. He nodded, flicking the page away and moving to look at something else completely unrelated to the topic. 

Gibbs read for a few minutes, then slid the bookmark back in, settling the book on the side table. “Move it or lose it, Tony.” When Tony had complied by setting his laptop over to the side, Gibbs rolled over, pressing their bodies together. “Listen, dumbass. When I said it wouldn't matter, I meant that in every way except a piece of paper, I'm already yours to hell and back. If you want some rigamarole and a parchment to put on the wall, I'm good with it.” He snorted. “Your padre buddy could if it wasn't gonna be a big thing for him.” 

Tony slid down when Gibbs rolled over, and looked up at his lover. “Yeah?” Gibbs' only response to that was a quirk of the brow that everybody in the agency knew. It meant, 'well, duh, idiot.' 

Suddenly, neither man was as tired. As Tony pressed their lips together again, he sighed happily. His life might not be exactly nine-to-five standard, but for him, this was exactly right. Just what he needed.


End file.
